


hold me, break me, liberate me

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Cages, Dominant Mikasa Ackerman, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Eren Yeager, Minor Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Minor Jean Kirstein, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Mikasa promised Erwin he'll get his brains screwed out for his birthday.Mikasa is a woman who keeps her promises.





	hold me, break me, liberate me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write some mikaeru for ages and [bottom Erwin week 2018](https://bottomerwinweek.tumblr.com/) was the perfect opportunity.

“Thank you so much for the invitation, Mikasa. It was certainly memorable.” Eren kissed her cheeks left and right.

“It was a pleasure. Erwin really enjoyed your company.” She smiled fondly over at her partner.

“And I did, too,” she continued, turning back to Eren and Jean who leaned against his side, still a bit glassy-eyed. “Your pet sure has a sinful tongue, even if he’s a feisty one, hm?”

“He can be a handful,” Eren agreed. “But I wouldn’t want him any other way. He’s perfect in his own way, just like your Erwin is.”

Erwin smiled happily at the praise, although he was aching in a dozen places and still filled with desperate, gnawing need. 

Mikasa and him bade the other couple goodbye, and as the door closed his pulse picked up again. She straightened his mussed up hair.

“So, did you like your birthday gift?”

“Yes, mistress. Very much. Thank you so much, mistress.”

“Everything for my sweet darling. Always such a good boy for me, you really deserved a special day.”

She didn’t like to share him often, so although she was very proud of her pet and loved to show him off at The West Wing, they rarely invited another person or couple to join them. Therefore, when tonight she had approached Eren and his pet Jean, Erwin had been besides himself with joy. He had been eyeing the couple for months, and had certainly noticed the hungry gazes on Mikasa and himself as well.

Of course she had noticed as well, mildly amused as always when he had his eyes on someone. How often had he fantasized about them, how often she had told him in every filthy detail what she would make him do with them if they ever played together.

Unlike Mikasa, who was always, without fail, calm and composed, Eren had appeared to Erwin as a libidinous, animalistic dom, and lords had the man delivered. He had fucked Erwin every bit as brutal as he had hoped for, fucked him within an inch of his life so he had to cry yellow twice to not come without permission.

Meanwhile, his mistress watched on as he was mercilessly ravaged, face inscrutable as ever to anyone but him. Only Erwin could see the heat in her blue eyes, the praise and the promise of his reward in her soft features. She loved to see him a debauched mess, loved to see him writhe in the sweet Nirvana of blissful submission.

Their dynamics didn’t revolve much around pain or punishment, this wasn’t how they worked. It was about control. Erwin freely handed the reins to Mikasa, let her break him in all the best ways and carefully mend him back together. She knew how to push him exactly as far as he could go and no further. No one who had ever seen them together outside the dungeon would ever have guessed that Erwin, who practically dwarfed her slender, delicate figure, was in the palm of her hand behind closed doors. They laughed, they bantered, argued over the TV program and shopped groceries together. Whenever he looked at her it was a gaze full of so much adoration as if she’s hung the moon for him.

And in a way, she had. Mikasa offered him a freedom that no one else could, granted him to turn into a creature that was devoid of any worries or responsibilities other than pleasing his mistress.

She led him back to the bed of the private room she had secured for tonight.

“But I think you’re not quite happy yet, hm?” She ran a teasing finger along the cock cage that he’d had to wear all night, denying him release… or even a tiny bit of relief. Erwin shuddered and bit his bottom lip to suppress a moan.

With practised ease, Mikasa unfastened the cock cage, freeing his throbbing erection. Then she pushed him back and straddled him, the short skirt of her leather dress riding up and revealing she wore nothing underneath. Not that he needed a reminder of that. He’d seen it very clear when Jean was on his knees pleasuring her with his mouth while Eren did his best to pound Erwin into next week.

Not that Jean had gotten to actually _taste_ Mikasa, oh no.

That privilege was Erwin’s only.

Jean had not been pleased about the obstruction of a dental dam and voiced his complaints until Mikasa, following a nod from Eren, had set to his ass with a paddle. After that he was remarkably more docile.

“You want to eat me out, pet, don’t you? I came so hard earlier while I watched you being turned into such a beautiful mess… but I bet you can make me come again, my lovely darling.” She kissed his pout. “Now, what’s with that face, pet? Don’t think I’m forgetting about you.”

Gracefully, Mikasa climbed off his lap and settled against the headboard, beckoning him to kneel facing her sideways. As he lowered his face between her spread legs, the musky scent of her arousal, the wetness greeting his mouth sent his head spinning. He caressed her with his lips and tongue, the taste in his mouth and her voice cracking with lust pushing him ever deeper down the rabbit hole. Then warm fingers entered his still gaping and wet ass, and he cried out.

“He filled you really good, didn’t he, pet? Such a lewd hole, so wet and soft for me. Look at you, all desperate and leaking. Such a messy boy.” She pushed in deeper, massaged his prostate with skilled fingertips, and his straining cock spilled even more precum. Her other hand found the back of his head, pressed him firmer against her.

Erwin canted his hips, moaned helplessly into her wet folds. Her hips had started rocking against his face, and all he could do was hold on for dear life. Everything was Mikasa, her scent, her taste, her hot skin on his, her ragged breathing, every gasp and cry singing his praise.

“Such a perfect pet, you’re doing so well, always so good for me.” She panted, her thighs shaking, and he knew she was close. He looked up at her through his eyelashes, sultry, blues eyes locked on grey, and with a ragged cry she came. He savoured the rhythmic contractions under his lips that announced the intensity of her climax, gently kissed her until she shivered from the overstimulation and nudged him away.

He expected her to bathe in the afterglow for a moment, but instead strong hands gripped him and flipped him onto his back. He let out a surprised yelp.

Mikasa towered over him, looking nothing short of predatory. “You ready, darling? I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll forget your own name.”

Not missing a beat, Erwin hitched his legs up, put himself on display for his mistress. She eyed his abused hole and dripping cock appraisingly. “Such an obedient little slut. You’re really aching for it, aren’t you?” Spreading his cheeks with one hand, she pushed four fingers into him and immediately set a brutal rhythm. “I promised you’ll have your brains fucked out on your birthday, and I keep my promises. You want that, right? Getting fucked like the whore that you are.”

“Yes!” He screamed. “Yes, I’m your whore, your filthy slut, I’m all yours!”

“That’s right. You’re mine. All your orgasms are mine. No one gets to see you like this but me.” Her other hand closed around his cock and moved in sync with her relentless thrusting. “Now give me what’s mine and come for me, pet.”

After the long hours of being teased and denied again and again, he didn’t stand a chance under the assault. He was pushed right over the edge and he was flying, his own scream only a faraway sound as his whole body convulsed. The whole world went white and still. He held his breath, eyes wide and unseeing, tears streaming down his face unnoticed.

Reluctantly, euphoria let go of him again, and he became aware of his surroundings. Mikasa was gently wiping sweat and come off him with a soft towel, and she smiled as he blinked at her.

“Hey.” She put the towel aside and cupped his face. “You good? Everything okay?”

“More than okay.” He pulled her close, inhaled the scent of her hair. “I feel great. Best birthday gift ever.”

“You’re welcome.” Her smile was so fond it made his heart ache. Despite his reassurances that he was alright, she took her time to check him over. Once they had packed up and staggered home, he knew, there would be a bath, a massage, some aloe if necessary. Some music, a precooked dinner, and then she would tuck him in and read to him with her fingers carding his hair. Mikasa needed this as much as he did, making sure he was fine and enjoyed the scene, coaxing him out of his headspace and monitoring that he didn’t drop. And he would let her, bask in the knowledge of being cherished and loved. The’d regain their footing and shed their dominant and submissive personas, become their everyday selves again.

For the moment, however, Erwin didn’t feel like moving much, and he grumbled a bit when Mikasa peeled out of her leather dress and rifled through her bag for underwear. She lobbed his socks and shorts at him.

“Come on, honey. Last one to get dressed has to do the dishes tomorrow.”

“Hey, that’s unfair. You know I can hardly move.”

“I never claimed to play fair when it comes to dishes.”

He sighed and sat up. “Should have known you planned all this only to have me scrub the frying pan. What a perfidious woman you are.”

“And that’s why you love me.”

"Touché."


End file.
